


Sweetness

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Destiel/ Cockles Shorts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fire, High School, Hot Chocolate, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU Ficlet: Dean got to use Uncle Bobby's cabin for the weekend, and he thought it was the perfect time to treat his sweet boyfriend, Cas to a romantic, winter evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt so I have no one to gift it to. It was fun to write though!

      The guy's feet are like ice but Dean doesn’t move his legs away … the look on Cas’s face is too blissful.

  
     “Pass me the marshmallows, please” Cas hums, taking another sip of his coco.

  
     Dean reaches across the floor for the bag, wondering just how many more the guy can fit in his mug. There are snacks everywhere. He kind of went crazy at the store, but he wanted to have everything his boyfriend could possibly want. They only had Uncle Bobby's cabin for the weekend, and Dean needed to make it count.

  
     “Seriously?”

  
     Cas grabs the bag of puffed sugar from him and smirks. “What? I like the sweetness. ”

  
     Dean smiles, pushing himself out from under the blanket they’re sharing, snatching away the overflowing mug and setting it off to the side.

  
     “ _Hey!_ ” Cas protests, but Dean just leans in and kisses him before his soft tongue can slip on another word.

  
     As their mouths finally part, blue eyes smile- shifting and glinting with the light of the fire beside them. "What was that for?” Cas muses, licking the taste of his boyfriend from his lips.

  
     Dean grins, reaching back to retrieve Cas’s mug. “I just wanted to taste the sweetness. “


End file.
